


First Night of Winter

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Comfortember, Gen, Mentions of the White Witch, afraid to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Everyone had nightmares the first winter after the White Witch's defeat.  Nowadays around Cair Paravel, it's mostly just Edmund.Written for Comfortember Day 6: Afraid to Sleep
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	First Night of Winter

The four sovereigns of Narnia were gathered in their private sitting area. Out the window, snowflakes swirled down to the ground in the first snowfall of the season. For once, the siblings were all able to gather for an evening without having to worry about any other commitments, and the guards and servants were under strict orders to keep everyone away for the evening. The siblings talked and laughed over mugs of spiced cider and hot chocolate, crowns left behind and blankets around their shoulders rather than cloaks.

A bell tolled the hour in the distance.

“Goodness, is it that time already?” Susan asked, setting aside her empty mug, “I suppose I’d better get to bed then, I have an early morning tomorrow.”

She and Lucy left the room, chatting quietly as Lucy stifled her yawns. Peter gathered up the abandoned mugs and left them by the door to be taken care of. He went to gather up the blankets too, but noticed that Edmund hadn’t moved. “Ed?”

“I’m going to dream about her tonight, Pete,” he said softly, staring into the fire, “I always do on nights like these.

Peter winced, glancing out the window. The first winter after the witch’s defeat had been hard on everyone, but now, years later, only those who had been most deeply affected still suffered regular nightmares. Of all the siblings, Edmund had more reason than most to fear sleep. And Peter knew the nightmares were always the worst at the start of winter.

“Well, if you do dream about her,” Peter said, clapping Edmund on the shoulder, “Come get me, and I’ll stay up with you.”

“Really?” Edmund cracked a smile at Peter’s nod, “Thanks Pete.”

Peter shrugged, “What are brothers for?”

Edmund did end up taking Peter up on his offer that night, and the next night, and the night after that. Peter never complained, sitting up with his little brother till the sun came up and Susan scolded both of them for not sleeping. Once or twice, Edmund returned the favor.


End file.
